Ben 10Gundam Wing: Eve of Destruction
by Green Gallant
Summary: Alien Force/Gundam Wing crossover AU: Five years ago Ben retired the Omnitrix, now with an approaching war between Earth and its own space colonies he finds himself powerless to stop it. However Ben and Kevin are soon drawn into the war itself. Kev/Gwen


_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another story. I know I do alot of them. As is customary this is my first new story of the month. I'm not sure exactly how this came to me, I was just sitting at the dinner table last night and the thought came to me. Thought it'd be an intrestring thing to try. As such this is my first time ever writing Gundam Wing, an oldie but goodie from Toonami's Golden Age. And pretty much the show that made the Gundam metaseries popular in the Western World. I have to admit its been a long time since I've watched Gundam Wing so I had to do some research to make sure I had my facts straight. This is just a prolouge and hopefully more will come in the future. I guess you could say the inspiration came from that Ben 10 episode where he tries to stop a war and of course is powerless to stop it. And really just how effective would an Omnitrix be in stopping a war anyway? I also plan on covering the human aspect of war. So naturally emotions will run high during this story. In alot of crossover stories the protagonists from one world usually crossover into the other. In my stories I write those worlds as being one in the same. So as far as the timeline goes this will take place about 100 years in the future, but the characters will remain the same age as they presently are. Also dont expect all of the Ben 10 characters to be pilots in this. Cuz can you really picture Gwen killing people right and left? Hope you enjoy this story. I'm pretty certain no one's ever done this before. _

**Ben 10 Alien Force/Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: **

**Eve of Destruction**

My name is Ben Tennyson and I have used the Omnitrix for many things. I was a kid when I first saw the Omnitrix and when it bonded itself onto my I panic and was turned into a monster. Overtime I learned how to use the Omnitrix to my advantage and mastered the first 10 aliens. Heatblast, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt, Gray Matter, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Upgrade and XLR8. And I found a lot of great uses for them…and some not so great. I always used my powers to save the world…and to mess with Gwen and as time went on I acquired even more aliens, twenty total. Those were some great times back then, _but_ as with all things those days soon came to an end. Following my battle against the Negative 10, grandpa convinced me to retire the Omnitrix for good. In the coming years however peace would be disrupted once again. But this time…it was something I couldn't stop on my own. What was it? I guess I better start from the beginning.

For some time now scientists have been looking to the stars hoping to one day call it home. Thanks to hidden advancements through Plumber technology scientists have the means to start colonizing other worlds. 22 years back the first ever U.S. settlement was established on the moon, since then NASA and the space administrations of other nations have established colonies in each of the five Earth-Moon Lagrange Points. Meaning there are colonies that are outside of Earth's orbit but still controlled by its gravitational field. After many decades of fighting the nations of the world came under one government; the United Earth Sphere Alliance who placed a military stranglehold on the colonies ruling them as they saw fit. But the colonies wanted liberty from the Alliance and sought peaceful means to do so and were led by the pacifistic Heero Yuy. Whose idea of total pacifism was felt by many of Earth's leaders none more so than the Peacecraft family rulers of the Sanc Kingdom. Before this could be achieved however Yuy was assassinated. The Alliance would then take over the colonies as a way of 'securing the peace'. The colonies have since been out of contact with each other, which brings us up to today.

More recently Alliance forces invaded the benevolent Sanc Kingdom to keep them from succeeding and even executed the royal family. Now word is that the colonies have taken to building giant robots called Gundams. And now news media have confirmed the appearance of these Gundams, which brings us back to where I stand in all of this. I used to think I could save the world, but now after seeing all of this happen I realize something terrifying…for the first time in my life…I'm powerless…to stop any of it.

_Author's Note: I hate to post such a short chapter. Just kind of testing the waters for now. I'll have more later. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant._

_Happy Thanksgiving_


End file.
